Safety
by Iris-Phoenix
Summary: Rated T to be safe. Tetheus is trying to work up the courage to tell Ruwalk what he thinks. But he has chosen the wrong time to do so, as they find the Yellow Officer becoming the next target. What will Tetheus do when Ruwalk is taken?
1. Prologue

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Disclaimer: Don't own it…'cause If I did a few things would be different…anyway...R&R please!

The funerals for Kai-stern and Alfeegi were over. Though there wasn't much left to bury for either of them. A severely decayed body for Kai-stern, and no body for Alfeegi. His body had been buried in the rubble. Ruwalk was making his way back to his room, trying to keep the recent events out of his mind. He couldn't accept that those two were dead, even though he had seen the bodies, the empty eyes of his former friends, himself. Something Cernozura called shock, or something like that. Not that he cared what it was called. His two friends, aside from Lykouleon, were gone and buried. He wouldn't have to worry about Alfeegi chasing him down, or Kai-stern coming back to the castle completely smashed…thought that was what he was going to miss. Admit it or not, that's what brought those three together, made them friends. After all, where one was found, the other two were probably around. Ask if they were friends, and they would deny even liking the other. But they were, in their own way. Now only he was left of the three friends. And all he had was his duties, and an empty, gapping, hole where the two used to be.

His footsteps faltered, and he stopped to see that his vision had misted over. He was crying, or beginning to. He wiped his eyes, and continued towards his room. He couldn't cry, not here, not in the halls where someone could see him. No, he was representing Lykouleon and he couldn't cry, not now…not yet. He could see his room's door, only a few steps away. Safety, somewhere he didn't have to worry about how he looked.

He closed the door behind himself, and leaned against it, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. He went to go and lie down, but a picture caught his eye. It was a picture of when him, Alfeegi, and Kai-stern had their first dinner together. Ruwalk was laughing, Alfeegi was hunched over and looked annoyed, as Kai-stern was talking over him to Ruwalk. Friends, they were friends, even back then…

"WHY?! Why, why, why!? Why did you two leave? How could you be so stupid, and get yourselves killed?!" Ruwalk collapsed to his knees, whacking the picture off the table, cracking the glass. He started crying; he couldn't take it, he just couldn't anymore. Too much had landed on him, too much along with grief he still had failed to address. There was a limit to everyone, and he had finally hit his. Who would have thought that a picture that had always made him laugh, would now be the same thing to push him over the edge.

He was lost enough in his misery that he didn't hear his door open.

"Ruwalk? Are you okay?" a voice asked, a voice he recognized. The Black Dragon Officer, Captain-

"T-Tetheus. Yeah, I-I'm fine." He said, trying to control his expression, and sobs, as he scrambled up to his feet. He wiped his eyes, and managed a small smile. Tetheus' frown deepened.

"You're not. Do _not_ try to fool me. I heard you crying. I am no idiot; do not treat me as one." Tetheus responded, and the small, forced, smile, dropped from Ruwalk's face. He looked down to his feet, where the cracked picture laid, and almost lost it, again.

"I'm fine." Ruwalk muttered, still not meeting Tetheus' gaze. He looked unconvinced, still.

'_I'm not lying…not really. I will be fine-later.'_

"Are you sure? No one would blame you. You were close to those two, and the Dragon Lord. Ruwalk, talk to me-please. It'll help." Tetheus…pleaded? Ruwalk's head snapped up, to meet the crimson gaze of the Captain. He looked genuinely worried about him…

'_I-I…you win.'_

Ruwalk took a deep breath, exhaled, and began talking.

"I-I tried. I tried to save them, both of them. I failed, I-I f-failed them! They needed me to help them, and I failed! They were my friends, and lo-look what happened to them, I couldn't h-help them…I screwed up, my best wasn't good enough, I couldn't save them, I couldn't even help them! My f-friends are dying! Even Ly-Lykouleon, and I can o-o-only watch! I've tried, I've…tried. Te-Tetheus? Whe-where did I go wrong?" he ended up crying again, and trying to talk through the tears. He saw Tetheus' worried look, and buried his face in his hands, his fingers curled into his hair, in an attempt to hide the tears from view. Tetheus' soft footsteps could be heard moving closer to the distressed man.

"Ruwalk. You tried your best. There was nothing you could have done. Nothing more, you said yourself you gave it your all. It's okay. There is nothing to blame yourself for."

'_No, no it's not okay! I couldn't do anything! Don't say things like that! I could have done more, I know I could have!'_

"I-I'm no good. I…I can't even fight well. I'm not a good replacement, for either two. Lykouleon only chose me because I'm his friend…" Ruwalk protested. He heard an aggravated sigh, and Tetheus sitting down on the bed. Then felt himself being pulled onto the bed next to the red-eyed officer. Ruwalk dropped his hands, and stared at the other.

"Listen. He did not chose you because you're his friend. He chose you because you are good at making people like you, you are the calming force here." Tetheus explained, and Ruwalk shook his head.

'_You're wrong, I can't do anything right. Please, stop saying things out of pity.'_

Ruwalk remained silent, and didn't respond. Instead he stared down at his hands. Tetheus sighed, and tried to think of something he could say to bring the Yellow Officer around.

"Ruwalk, please. Believe me. You're a friend, and a good officer. You give it your all for anyone. His Majesty chose you because you have a good heart, and right now that seems to be the problem. You lost two friends, and it hurts. But listen to me. We care about you. The Lord and Lady wouldn't like to see you like this. And…I don't like seeing you like this…" Tetheus sighed, and Ruwalk looked over to the other, startled.

'_He cares? But why?'_

"You can talk to me, just don't do something stupid." Tetheus finished, and Ruwalk found enough of his nerve to reply.

"I-I…okay…" he said, and nodded. Tetheus smiled.

"Good. I need to finish my rounds. Please, if you have trouble, you can come to me." he said, as he stood up, and left, shutting the door, gently, behind himself.

'_Thank you.' _

Ruwalk stood up, and picked up the picture, and placed it back on the table near his bed.

'_Alfeegi, Kai-stern...I miss you, but I think I will be able to move on. That's what you would have wanted. Heh, you two complained even when I was sad about the loss of the Red Officer.'_

He laid down on his bed, and stared up at the ceiling. He knew it was going to be difficult, but he could feel the grief easing, and the empty place in his heart filling up slightly. He knew he had a friend or two left. And he was going to make sure he didn't fail them.

'_I won't. I will make sure I can help them, I will not fail.'_

He drifted off to sleep with that determined thought running through his mind.

(should I add more? Or just leave it? Did you like it or not? Review!!)


	2. Why Me?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Dragon Knights. And if I did…well let's just sat that a few choice people would already be dead, and others would still be alive!

**Summary: **Tetheus has never really been able to tell Ruwalk what he wanted to. But when certain circumstances arise, and drag Ruwalk off to a very dangerous place for anyone of the Dragon Tribe, how will the Black Officer react?

**Author's Notes:** Um…well I like Ruwalk, and I think he needed more appearances in the manga. So, that's what I plan to do with this Fanfiction! Him and Tetheus. And as a forewarning-after getting the general idea of the story, I never have any idea where it is going to go. Oh. Right. Yaoi. TetheusxRuwalk, I just think those two would make an interesting couple. Oh…this chapter is just setting things up…I do not expect it to be too good. It's somewhere after Nadil is revived…Phew, that was a long A/N.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Chapter One: Why Me?!

Ruwalk twisted to the side, trying to avoid claws, and teeth. He drove his sword into the demon's head, and jumped back as another came to take its place. He had no idea how long he had been fighting, or what happened to the others. Still he had to keep going, and try to keep the demons from getting any further. But he was so tired…he shook that thought off as quickly as it came. He couldn't falter now! Not now, not when the castle, Her Highness, and Lykouleon, needed defending.

'_I promised I would defend the friends I have left! I do not go back on my word!'_ he thought, as he brought his sword down again.

He fought on.

------------------------

"Dear Brother. I suppose you want to know how I got in." Shydeman said, looking over his brother. Tetheus merely stared at him, and refused to answer. Shydeman smirked, as Tetheus drew out his sword.

"Ah…but I suppose you don't care. I wonder, is there something that will change that expression of yours?" the white-haired demon asked, and smirked as Tetheus scowled. For some reason he didn't like the tone of his brother's voice. Something told him that his brother was definitely plotting something, and not just his death, or the revival of Nadil.

'_Please, don't let it involve Ruwalk'_ was his first thought, his only one. He still had to tell him how he felt about him! He just hadn't gotten around to it…

Thatz, who was beside them, looked between the Officer and demon with a look of confusion. He could tell that Shydeman had hit a nerve, and wondered what it was.

-----------------------

Ruwalk had somehow managed to back himself into a corner. He mentally groaned, and tried to hold his ground, what was left of it. That was until the demons stopped attacking. He was surprised at this turn of events, but noted an approaching figure.

A demon female, Shyrendora, approached him, a wicked grin on her face. Ruwalk leveled his sword at her, and glared.

"Why did you call them off?" he growled, as he stepped forwards, and to the side. He was not an even match for her, not in his state. He had to be ready to attack or defend. He was also unsure as to why he was being singled out.

"So, you're the Dragon Lord's childhood friend." She responded, almost as if she had read his mind.

'_Shit. That's the reason. First they take Raseleane to lure him out, now they plan on using me in the same fashion? Crap. Well I don't plan on going down without a fight' _he thought grimly. He swung at her, trying to take her off guard. She moved out of the way, and then blasted him off his feet with magic.

His back hit the wall, hard, and he slid down to the floor dizzy and in no small amount of pain. One part of his brain told him that it was likely that he hit the back of his head a little too hard…the other part was too disoriented to really care. His sword had landed a few feet away, but he couldn't focus enough to try and grab it to defend himself from the advancing demon.

_Something tells me this isn't going to end well…'_ he thought, as he felt the demon lift him by his throat. For a female she was definitely very strong. She was smirking.

"I trust you have already begun to feel the effects of the spell, correct?" she asked, and Ruwalk now knew why he was so disoriented. And it wasn't just because he had hit his head too hard.

"G-get off me…" Ruwalk managed to choke out, as he grabbed her arm, and tried to wrench it off. But he was weakening, and was unable to even get her to budge.

'_Lykouleon…Tetheus…I'm so sorry…' _was the last thought to pass through his mind before he blacked out.

-----------------------

Tetheus and Thatz were going to go after Shydeman, but stopped when they heard someone moving behind them.

"Sister, I trust you have gotten what we came for?" Shydeman asked, and that caused both warriors to turn to face her as well.

Shyrendora was carrying someone over her shoulder, and Tetheus almost charged forwards. That was Ruwalk she was holding! Thatz was the one who stopped him.

"Think. You charge in, and she moves. Who would you hit?" he hissed, as he waited for the two demons to do something. Shydeman walked over to his sister, and she handed her burden off to him.

"Leave him alone…" the Captain growled, as he shifted. Thatz was glaring right along with Tetheus. The two siblings smirked and Shydeman simply shifted Ruwalk into a more comfortable-for him-position.

"Ah, but he's what we came for." Shydeman responded, and left it at that. And only then did they notice the spell that had formed under the two. Before either of them could move the two siblings had disappeared with the Yellow Officer.


	3. Aftermath

Summary:

**Summary: **hasn't changed

**Disclaimer: **kindly look at the first two chapters-I don't own them!

**A/N: **damn, this was a pain to get out…like pulling teeth. Anyway, here it is, after a long delay. Oh, right any votes on what should happen to Ruwalk?

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Chapter Two: Aftermath

Tetheus stared at the area where his siblings, and the Yellow Officer had been a few seconds ago. What had just happened? Why did they take one of the Officers, when one of the Knights was right there? Theoretically Thatz was more important than Ruwalk…logically speaking Ruwalk was the Lord's childhood friend. Shit. Raseleane was the first person that Lykouleon cared about, and now that she was harder to reach they had gone after the one who put himself within their grasp. The childhood friend, and he had been easier to capture, seeing as how he was an Officer and put himself in situations that could result in that. Hadn't Tetheus said that if Ruwalk needed help he could come to him? He meant in fights as well! Curse that stupid being vague thing and not being able to say what he meant…Next time he was going to have to be specific, if there was a next time. He had promised to help him…and failed? How…he failed? No! Not yet, not yet…He…he could still…what? Go in after him, only himself? With a revived Nadil and his own two siblings against him? With the Lord cursed, and many other problems already mounting?

Like hell he could.

He crushed the grip of his sword, it disappearing back to wherever it came from ready to be called out again, and stalked back to his room, now thoroughly pissed, and somewhat…saddened? Yes, that was the word. Saddened. He had no idea if Ruwalk was ever going to make it home alive, or if he was going to make it out of this war alive. So many things could go wrong, too many variables, too many that lead to one or both of them dying or worse, and only a few pointed to a 'happy ending'. He passed the empty room of the Yellow Officer, and sighed.

The door was ajar, like Ruwalk had raced out to the fight without even bothering to close the door. Not that Ruwalk closed his door often…he was just a little too trusting when it came to that. It was only closed to show that he was either asleep, or out.

Or didn't want to be seen.

Tetheus sighed and softly closed the door, before moving on. He still remembered looking at the tear-streaked face of the young dragon, as he mourned the loss of two friends in one day. He hadn't wanted to tell him then, not then. Not when he would have thought it was out of pity. He didn't want him to _ever_ think he pitied him. He loved him, not because of anything but the fact that he was himself. His personality was so lively, so funny at times when he was dealing with others, and he even managed to get others to smile even through the tears. He was sporadic as hell at times, but what was the problem in that? Someone needed to balance out him and Alfeegi…only now it would only be him…He shook his head when he noticed he had passed his own room, he had been so lost in his own thoughts. He didn't think that something like this could distract him so badly. Then again this type of thing had never happened to him before so how was he to judge?

'_This is not going very well…'_ he thought as he stared forwards, out his window.

(A/N: GAH!! Short as hell! If you have any love for this story review! I need inspiration!)


	4. Fears

**Summary: **hasn't changed

**Disclaimer: **I. Do. Not. OWN! This is getting redundant.

**A/N: **Yoru no Kuronue- I'll try to make the next faster…

PurpleFireDragonofDusis – wow. Thanks. I'm trying, I'm trying…

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

Chapter Three: Fears

Ruwalk woke, feeling like someone or something had cracked his skull open. That was never a good feeling. He tried to get up, but a shooting pain brought him back down. He grit his teeth, and tried again, this time he ignored the pain, and began to look around the room he was in, trying to find a clue as to where he was. He knew this wasn't his room, it couldn't be. It was _way_ to decorative to be his room. He tried the door, but found it locked, and after he had kicked it, he found that it wasn't going to come down. He continued to move around until he came to the window, and he ripped open the curtains. He almost fell over in shock.

'_P-pu-purple skies? No…no! This cannot be happening!'_

He leaned heavily against the windowpane, staring out at the skies, as his mind pieced together what was going on.

He was in Nadil's castle, held prisoner by a Demon Lord out for the blood of his childhood friend. He could cry, but his resolve wouldn't be shaken so easily. Pulling together what little strength he had left he smashed his fist against the windowpane.

It shuddered violently, but didn't crack in the slightest. He blinked, but began looking for something he could use, seeing how his strength alone wasn't going to do him much good. That in itself was frustrating.

'_Don't think on it…don't think about it…you can get out of this, you have to get out of this…' _his mind repeated over and over, as he searched the room for something more solid than wood. This was not a situation he thought he would ever have to face; he had no idea that Nadil would take interest in him. Why didn't he go after Raseleane again? He was the harder of the two to overcome, unless Lykouleon was with her…but the Lord had been in the halls, trying to help the Dragons Fighters…

'_Damnit! I can't find anything!' _the Yellow Officer swore mentally, and sat back down on the bed. He sighed, and looked around the room, one more time from the bed, and felt despair creeping into his thoughts.

'_Please…I need to get out of this mess. I-I can't be the reason Lykouleon walks into a trap!'_ Ruwalk thought, as he fell over onto the bed, in exasperation. He sat up again when he heard the door to his room open.

It was Shydeman.

Ruwalk was off the bed, and in a fighting stance within seconds. He wasn't sure what the demon was in the room for, but seeing as how he was the room's only occupant it most likely had something to do with him, and he remembered what happened the last time that one of the siblings where in the same room as him.

It was what ended with him in this mess in the first place.

So he already didn't trust them, not that he ever had to begin with.

"What do you want?!" he demanded, and Shydeman smirked.

"Lord Nadil said that you are to take a bath. You smell like Dragon." Was the simple reply, at which Ruwalk snarled.

"Of course I do! I _am_ Dragon! I don't want to smell like Yokai!" he snapped back, glaring at Shydeman, who's smirk simply widened.

"Ah, but you don't have a choice. The only choice is if you do so willingly, or have one of the servants 'help' you do so." The Yokai pointed out, and Ruwalk grit his teeth, and looked away, as he dropped his fighting stance.

'…_I guess I don't really have a choice…' _and he let out a resigned sigh. He knew he wouldn't stand a chance. Not against Nadil's right hand man, and in his current condition, a.k.a. weaponless, he would be taken out without Shydeman even breaking a sweat.

"Fine…lead the way." He replied, glaring fiercely at the floor, and trying not to think of how easily he had just caved to the demands of the Yokai. It made him sick, and he already knew that this was just the beginning.

He followed after said Yokai, and soon was shown to the bathing room, which was a large pool-like area, with a large bath-pool in the middle. It was decorated with ornamental pillars, and decorations along the edges, and the walls had beautiful, and lavish, engravings along the entire length, that even wound around the door.

He already hated the place.

Shydeman gave him a shove, which sent him tumbling into the shallow part of the bath. And Ruwalk was still clothed. He came up spluttering, and vaguely annoyed.

"What was that for?!" he demanded, as he waded his way back up the stairs, soaking wet after his fall into the bath. Ugh, his clothes smelled now…and so did he! He seized his ponytail, and twisted it in an effort to get most of the water out of his hair. He noted, with growing annoyance, that Shydeman's smirk hadn't left his face.

"You must get back into the bath. I suggest removing your clothes this time." Was the response, and Ruwalk was taking a heavy disliking to this demon.

He glared at the demon, before yanking his boots off, followed by the soaked overcoat. That left him in a loose fitting, mildly wet, long-sleeved shirt, and soaking wet pants. And Shydeman didn't look like he was interested in turning away. Ruwalk narrowed his eyes, and marched back down the stairs into the bath, with his shirt and pants still on, grumbling under his breath. He waded in until the water was up to his waist, and then removed his shirt, tossing it to the side. He heard Shydeman chuckle from behind him, and he turned to glare at the demon over his shoulder. He was still uneasy about being in the same room as the demon, and even more so now that he was down to only his pants. He was also trying to process what was going on. Why was he being treated like this? This was nagging him, as it foreshadowed something bigger, something that he was sure he wasn't going to like. Not that the current situation wasn't already unfavorable.

Finally he just dunked himself under the foul-smelling (to him) water, pants still on, his eyes shut tight. He came back up, after he smelled thoroughly of demon. Not that he was happy about that. He was sure that the day was going to get worse, even though it had just begun.

--------------------------------------------------

Cesia? They had taken her as well? Then again this was the opening he was looking for. It didn't take too long to convince Lykouleon to let him accompany the three Knights.

"C-Captain? What do you mean?" his second-in-command asked. He glared at the man, and said man cringed.

"I meant what I said. I'm going with the Dragon Knights. I may be able to help them in Kanadil, and they will need all the help they can get." He replied, his tone flat. Inwardly he was as nervous as his second-in-command. So many things could go wrong, so many different variables, and way too little time to look things over. Not to mention he thought they were running a bit low on the luck factor. Collectively. He shook his head, and turned on heel, and walked off to see if Thatz, Rune, and Rath were ready to go. After all, time was of the essence, Lykouleon had stressed this. Tetheus had a feeling that the Dragon Lord felt guilty for letting his friend get captured and wanted him back, badly. Tetheus had his own reasons for wanting him back as soon as possible.

(A/N: Okay, so there it is. Now the question still stands – what do you want to happen to Ruwalk?)


	5. Darkness

**Summary:** No idea where it is going anymore! ^ ^ Tell me if you find a good one will ya?

**Disclaimer:** I own only OC's…nothing else

**A/N:** Laa~ Okay, I'm now completely sure I've not the slightest idea what is going to happen in the story anymore! ^ ^ Ah…well more fun that way?

– Thanks! And yeah…that dream sounded like something I would have…congrats! As for Nadil…read on.

Keiji-of-Ice – Read on then, read on…hehehee you heard nothing.

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

Chapter Four: Darkness

Ruwalk was led back to the room, and shoved none-too-gently inside. He whirled around and narrowed his eyes.

"Will you stop shoving me around?! I am capable of walking!" he snapped. Once again the Yokai simply smirked at him. The treatment was beginning to wear on his nerves, and it didn't help that he was wondering what was going to happen to him. After all there had to be a reason of why he was there…there was no reason for them to be so nice to a prisoner. Was there?

And after giving the Yokai a glare he turned his back on him, and walked away from him, cursing his luck. He was taking a gamble with turning his back on the demon, but so far the only thing he had done was harass him to no end. He did not know why, but assumed it was because the demon was having fun tormenting him.

That in itself was creepy.

He glanced to the bed, and also noted a neatly folded outfit, and he had a feeling they were not going to let him even keep his original clothing…and the "I suggest you change." from Shydeman did not help his suspicions.

Ruwalk turned back around to face the demon with a bland stare, and shook his head.

"I refuse. Leave me alone." He replied, making his posture straighter and braced himself for what was next. Shydeman raised an eyebrow at this.

"Oh? So you do have a backbone. And here I was under the impression that having lost two of your friends would have taken you longer to recover from…or do you just not care about them as much as you claim?" well…he had braced for anything but that mental attack…

"I…I-I…I don't think they would like to see me obeying any demands of a Yokai!" he spat out, as soon as he found the words. But he knew from the smirk on the demon's face that had been too slow to respond, and revealed another one of his own weaknesses.

He was slipping…and that was not a good thing to do when one's opponent was a Yokai.

"Now…are you going to change or do you need…assistance?" the demon asked, but his tone held the underlying threat of…something that made the officer's skin crawl.

"Fine! Just get out!" he snapped, and cringed inwardly as the demon gave him an odd look, before leaving the room.

As soon as he was gone, Ruwalk collapsed to his knees, wrapping his arms around his middle, as he tried to calm himself down.

'_I can't do this…I just cannot keep this up…'_ listening to…no – obeying – the orders of a Yokai was making him sick. Actually physically ill, as his anger grew.

And it wasn't all directed outwards either.

But he managed to get back to his feet, and sighed as he eyed the clothes. He was going to have to change, but just by looking at the pile he knew it was going to be more ornamental then anything he was used to. He picked up the first piece of clothing from the pile and began dressing.

When he was finished changing his clothing he sat back down on the bed and took a look at how he looked in the mirror.

The first thing he noticed was that most of what he had on was made for fashion, not function. And it covered most of his body, as the only skin showing on him was his face. And it itched…well not exactly itched but it bothered him. It consisted of pants, boots, a long-sleeved undershirt, a long overcoat with no sleeves, and gloves that reached half-way up his forearm. The gloves, undershirt, and boots were all black, and the rest of the outfit – he was not calling something this ornamental 'clothing' – was a deep sapphire blue. And it was embroidered with designs in white, and as he thought he idly traced a few on his gloves.

Though he shot to his feet as soon as the door opened again, and he tried not to stumble with the weight of the unfamiliar outfit.

He expected Shydeman again, but was surprised when Cesia came stumbling in _followed _by said demon. He caught her before she hit the floor, and glared at the Yokai in the doorway.

"Ru-Ruwalk? Wha-? How did you end up here?" she asked, as she regained her feet.

"He 'ended up' here the same way you did dear. Only he was a bit more…foolish." Shydeman responded. Cesia looked between Ruwalk and Shydeman, noticing that the Dragon looked furious while the Yokai simply looked amused. She didn't need to ask, from the expression on Ruwalk's face she could tell the Dragon was not there of his own free will, unlike herself who had gone willingly, he had been kidnapped.

"Now, if you don't mind…there have been some…changes in rooms as you can clearly tell. Dragon, Lord Nadil wants to speak to you." Shydeman said, and at the last part both Cesia and Ruwalk froze.

"Wh-what?! Oh _hell_ no. I'm not going anywhere _near_ that lunatic." Ruwalk said forcefully, and shaking his head. Shydeman sighed, and advanced on them.

"Once again…you were not given the option to refuse. You can either follow me by your own free will, or I will make you. _Those _are your options. Now…what will it be?" he asked, and Ruwalk clenched his fists before lunging forwards.

His temper had finally snapped.

He swung hard at the demon's head, and Shydeman had the decency to look surprised at the sudden attack, before moving out of the way. But the Yellow Officer whirled around and continued to attack. He figured Shydeman was ordered not to kill him, after all if that hadn't been the case he _knew_ he would have been dead by now. But as Ruwalk continued to lash out at Shydeman they failed to remember Cesia. The fortune-teller decided to remind them of her presence by taking up a chair that she had come across, and smashing it over the Yokai's head, giving Ruwalk enough of an opening to land a solid blow to the Yokai's jaw.

It was only _then_ that the two realized that the demon was between them and the door, and backed up slowly, both now thinking that attacking him had not been such a good idea.

Shydeman slowly straightened himself out, and glared at the two, who had decided that thinking things through was definitely the one skill they needed to exercise more often. Preferably before things like this happened.

'_This is not good…'_ was the one thought that continually repeated itself in Ruwalk's thoughts as Shydeman moved forwards. He was grabbed roughly around his wrist and pulled forwards, and did his best to not make any noise. Ruwalk knew if he made any noise it would likely come out to be something akin to a whimper, and that would only distress Cesia further. As he was dragged from the room he looked over his shoulder to give Cesia an apologetic look, which she returned with a sad smile. Both knew this was not going to end well for either of them.

Then the door shut, leaving him alone with the demon.

As soon as they were half-way down the hall Shydeman twisted Ruwalk's arms behind his back.

"Pull a stunt like that again Dragon and what little freedoms you have now will be severely restricted." The Yokai snarled, his eyes narrowing in anger. Ruwalk glared back, despite the pain, and was roughly shoved forwards.

"Move. Lord Nadil does not like to be kept waiting." Shydeman ordered, and marched the Dragon down the halls leading towards the private chambers of the Demon Lord. Ruwalk sighed in frustration, forced into step with the Yokai. He tried to focus on the path he was being led on through the maze of halls, just as a distraction.

Focus…He was sure he had lost it, but he knew someone was going to be coming for him and Cesia, and he needed to be able to help them. Though he couldn't deny the growing fear in the pit of his stomach as he was lead down the hall…

"Stop that. You are only going to damage yourself." He hadn't realized he was chewing his lower lip before Shydeman snapped at him.

"Why do you care?" Ruwalk snarled, glaring straight ahead. He didn't want to see what was going on behind the demon's eyes, nor for the opposite to happen. He already knew what the both of them would see: his fear and the demon's anger.

"You'll find out" was the response. Ruwalk doubted that he really wanted to find out.

Soon the hall came to an end, and the only doors left on the hall was a pair of doors that lead into the private chambers of the Demon Lord – if the elegant design in comparison to the rest of the doors and hall were any indication.

"My Lord, we have arrived." Shydeman said, as they came to a stop in front of the doors.

The doors opened.

If Ruwalk had not been afraid before-hand, now was surely the time to become so. The doors opened into the private chambers of a monster, and he was the sacrifice, held in check by another monster.

The doors opened and out stepped the Demon Lord Nadil.

"It was last seen around here, right?" Rune asked, as he peered around the area. Tetheus nodded.

"From the reports." He siad, as he remembered the reports of some of his Fighters. They had said something about a weird black demon in the area. And them using the word 'weird' when describing a demon was definitely something to look into.

"But I don't see any demons!" Rath mumbled, as he looked around the area.

"Rath! We are not here to kill demons! We need to find that demon and get to the castle to rescue Ruwalk and Cesia!"

"I know…but can't I kill the other ones?" he asked, and Rune snapped.

"ARGH! You're IMPOSSIBLE!" Rune screamed, tossing both his hands into the air, and storming off. That was before Tetheus called after him.

"Rune. Do not wander off. We still do not know this area." He admonished, and the Dragon Knight of Water came to a halt, before turning around to face the Black Officer.

"Ah…right. Sorry Tetheus." He apologized, rubbing at the back of his head.

"We need to find shelter, and then we can continue looking once we have rested." The Black Officer continued, as he began walking off, the three Knights trailing behind.

(A/N:…can I die of shame now? So late…)


End file.
